


Coffee Strangers

by Oddxiaojun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Museums, My First Fanfic, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddxiaojun/pseuds/Oddxiaojun
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. I decided to make this short, because i have many plans for my next coming fanfic. I'm a beginner in writing, so please leave nice comments. Anyways lets get started.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. I decided to make this short, because i have many plans for my next coming fanfic. I'm a beginner in writing, so please leave nice comments. Anyways lets get started.

_I remember the day I became me. Before I always used to question myself, what I was and who I was and why I was living. But seeing his face in the back of my thoughts made me realize who I truly am._

_The first day of this trip I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. I didn't expect to see him here at all._

_The sun was bright and shining down on him. His honey tan skin glistening in the light, his eyes sparkling like the stars at night. How could I ever forget him._

* * *

_The first time we ever meant was at a cafe during late hours. The night was chilly, I was wrapped in only a leather jacket. The rain was pouring hard on my umbrella. It was around 11:00 pm and I was walking around town, when I saw that a cafe was open. I walked into the cafe, and the smell of biscuits immediately hit my nose. I ruffled my umbrella on the rug and hanged it up on a hooker near the entrance. As I looked around I began to notice, the atmosphere of the place. There where about two to three people in the cafe, speaking quietly among themselves. The decor the was very radiant, it gave off a sense of nature. As I looked around the cafe, someone caught my eye. A sliver headed boy was behind the counter messing around with the coffee machine. I adjusted my jacket as I started walking toward the counter._

_"Uh, excuse me," I coughed. The boy jerked his head towards me, almost dropping the coffee in his hand._

_"Oh my god, i-i'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." he blurted._

_I stood there stunned, not a single word uttered out my mouth. He was absolutely stunning. His big round innocent eyes staring at me, his rosebud lips in a soft smile. His messy platinum sliver hair, highlights his honey glowing skin. His soft vanilla voice is like music to my ears. Unconsciously my mind drifted to dreamland, stories swirling around in my mind. I imagined-_

_"Um, excuse me sir. Are you ok?" the boy said waving his hand in front of my face. I immediately shook my head, letting the thoughts disappear._

_"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"_

_The boy giggled at me."I asked if you wanted to order something. The shop is about to close, your the only one left."_

_I switched my gaze off the boy, to look at my surroundings. Everyone in the cafe when I entered just disappeared._

_"uh...I didn't notice everyone left." I chuckled. "Well in that case, I would love to have a Sweet Caramel Nut Latte."_

_"Coming right up, you can have a seat anywhere.", the boy responded._

_I responded with a small smile, and a nod. Then I began to look around the small cafe for a good seating area. I looked towards the back, where there were hanging vines. There was oak table with two oak chairs, the back seemed very pleasing. I liked it, I moved my way towards that the back. When I arrived I notice the table wasn't surrounded by walls. But instead there were only windows, I could see the stars glistening brightly, and the moon shining. Their was a bench with decorative green pillows on each end of the bench, and a small white blanket right in the middle._

_I took my seat in the the seat to the right of the room. I turned to the sliver-headed boy making my latte. The boy placed a mug filled with ingredients onto the espresso machine, he then started to prepare hot milk froth. He sprinted to the entrance door, and turned the sign that said open around, which now says closed. He quickly made his way back to the counter, and turned off the machine. He poured the milk froth into the espresso, and used a small clean sliver ware to mix the ingredients. He grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and made a little swirl inside the cup. He then grabbed a bottle of caramel and squeezed a good amount on the whipped cream. I had a very good view from the back surprisingly. He gets a small plate and places the mug on top of it it. He retrieves a oak tray with two handles, and places the mug on it. He exits the counter area, and starts to walk towards me._

_We make eye contact, as he places the tray at the table._

_"Here's your order sir." He tries to make a exit, but i grab him by the wrist. "Wait."_

_He turns toward my hand that's holding him. his eyes widened. I let go of his wrist, and tucked my arms beside me. Looking down, unable to meet his eyes as say,"Can you sit with me. There's no one around and I would like you to accompany me. Cringing from what I just had said, I got the courage to look up at him. A blush creeps across his face as his mouth was gaping, as he stares at me._

_I internally panicked and decided to retract what I said. "I mean...its ok if you d-don't want to. I mean were kinda strangers, s-so i'll understand-"_

_"Sure. I'd love to accompany you." he interrupted,eyes gleaming. He takes the seat across from me, staring off out the window. I picked up the mug, and moved it toward my mouth taking a sip of the latte. The latte was very sweet, the caramel syrup was thick, sweet and sticky. This was the best cup of latte that I ever tasted, it was mild just how I liked it. I looked up at the boy and placed my cup down. He was already looking at me, laughing while pointing at my face._

_"What?" I questioned._

_"You have a little cream mustache." he laughed a little more. I could feel the blood rushing to my ear, the tip of my ears started to burn. I grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped my lips. We make eye contact, and stared at each other for like 3 seconds, till it turned into a giggle fest._

_"How's the latte?" he asked a few minutes after the laughter died down. I gave a small grin, "I really liked it, I've been to many coffee shops. I don't think they can top this. Their latte are either to bitter, or to sweet never in between. I wished I stumbled upon this coffee shop earlier."_

_"I'm glad you liked it." he plastered a smile on his face. "It's my grandmother's coffee shop, but..I'm the only one in my family who takes care of it.", his mouth curved into a frown._

_I stared at him in concern,"Why doesn't your family help?" The boy signs as the shine in his eyes disappears. "You don't have to answer my question, if you don't feel comfortable." I added._

_"It's fine, I think its better to talk to someone about it.", he responded._

_"Even if were stranger's?" I questioned._

_"Even if were stranger's", he answered._

_"My mom and Dad enjoy to travel aboard, they're very adventurous people. I've always asked to go with them, but they always respond with...you have to take care of the cafe.", he scoffed._

_"I don't think they understand that they are truly hurting me. I've always wanted to travel as a family, I wanted to go places with them. It's not easy to work at my grandmother's cafe, with no family support.", he peered at me. "But lucky I have friends that are always there to support me. When I'm with them I can depend on them, they make my life way easier. They more of a family then my actual family." he laughed bitterly._

_"I'm sorry you experienced this. But like you said you have friends that are there for you. That's the best thing for you." I smile widely at him. "One day you'll travel very where you wanted to travel. With your friends, or someone...you love."_

_The corner of the boy mouth turned up. We sit together in silence while are knees touch and feeling comfort of each other's presence. We spend around 20 minutes looking out the windows admiring the scenery. The rain droplets falling on the windows, traveling down fast dropping on the grass outside. The trees and bushes breezing around, caused by the windy air._

_I check my phone to check the time, and it was already 12:45 pm."It's already midnight, I think we should head home."_

_"oh my really? I didn't notice at all, you should get going. I have to do a few things before I close down the cafe." he replied._

_"Do you need help?" I asked._

_"No no I don't. It's ok just head home.", he advised._

_"Ok, it was nice talking you", I grinned._

_"It was nice talking to you to. Now get going it's late." he responded nicely._

_I get up from my seat heading towards the exit. I grabbed my umbrella and headed out the door. But before I did i gave a small wave to the boy, he responded with a small wave back. I exit the building the rain died down a little, but it was still chilly. It made me shiver as I made my way down the street. I go down the stairs leading to the subway, I swipe my card to get inside the entrance. I stand there waiting for my subway to come, I wait for around 30 minutes, my eyes start to get droopy. That's when I heard the subway coming, so I pinch my self awake to get inside. There isn't really anyone in the subway, luckily._

_I take a seat in the back, as my mind drifts off to the boy._

_We shared nothing. Not a single thing._

**_No phone numbers, no ages, not even names._ **


End file.
